Puerto Rico (PR) similar to other western societies has experienced changes in the economy and lifestyle. These have come about with changes from an agricultural-rural society to an industrial-urban one. These changes have contributed to the remarkable increase in cancer incidence and frequency distribution of neoplasia. Unfortunately, the healthcare needs brought about by these changes have not been met by the healthcare delivery syster of the island. The resultant is a decreased survival and increased morbidity from cancei being similar to other minority population in the USA. The NIH/NCI Community Clinical Oncology Program provides the mechanisms to cope with these demands. The goals of the San Juan City Minority-Based Community Oncology Program (SJCMBCCOP) are: to strengthen and expand quality cancer control and treatment research in a community with a predominantly low socioeconomic population; to provide access to state-of-the-art cancer control and treatment to the puertorican community; to increase the primary healthcare providers an other specialists participation in clinical trials; to provide educational- informational activities in cancer control and treatment to the community; to evaluate selected issue; of minority-based CCOP performance in our setting. The San Juan City MBCCOP is located in the PR Medical Center and its participating Institutions will include the San Juan City Hospital, the San Juan Oncologic Hospital, San Juan VA Medical Center, UPR School of Dentistry, PR Gastrointestinal Institute and the Bayamon Regional Hospital. Over 2,000 new cancer patients are diagnosed and treated in those Institutions. A multidisciplinar group- of investigators totaling 50 will participate actively in the organization and performance of the CCOP. This group of experienced and dedicated investigators together with a sound organizational structure will assist the Principal Investigator with the accomplishment of the goals of the SJCMBCCOP. The Program is affiliated with the Easter Cooperatinve Oncology Group, MD Anderson Cancer Center, and the National Surgical Adjuv Breast and Bowel Project.